Napalm Death
Napalm Death are an extreme metal band formed in Birmingham, England in 1981. Originally started as a hardcore punk outfit between Nic Bullen and Miles Ratledge influenced by the 1977 punk wave, the band would eventually go on to become pioneers of the grindcore scene, and utilizing the blast beat pattern which would become dominent in future bands of the genre as well as death metal. The bands characterized their style with short, simple, fast, and politically charged songs that have since become a staple to this genre. Eventually the band would go on to play a style closer to death metal and further from their grindcore roots. The band currently holds the guiness book of world records record as writers of the world's shortest song. Their track titled "You Suffer" from the album scum (napalm death) being 1.316 seconds in length. Lineup Current Members: Mark "Barney" Greenway - Vocals (1989-1996, 1997-) (Colostomy, Benediction, Extreme Noise Terror) Mitch Harris - Guitar, Backing Vocals (1990-) (Defecation, Righteous Pigs, Meathook Seed, Goatlord (USA)) Shane Embury - Bass (1987-) (Lock Up, Brujeria, Unseen Terror, Warhammer (Gbr), Meathook Seed, Venomous Concept, Azagthoth (Gbr), Drop Dead (Gbr), Blood from the Soul, Insidious Disease) Danny Herrera - Drums (1991-) (Venomous Concept, Anaal Nathrakh) Former Members: Vocals: Rich Militia (Richard Walker) (some early year live shows) (Solstice , Sore Throat, Sludgelord, Isen Torr, Wartorn (Gbr), Warfear, Discontrol, Nailbomb (Gbr), Harmony As One, Bio-Hazard (Gbr), Pagan Altar) Lee Dorrian (1987-1989) (Cathedral, Teeth of Lions Rule the Divine, S.O.B. (Jpn), Paul Chain, Pig Disease, Armed Revolutionary Faction) Phil Vane (1996-1997) (Extreme Noise Terror) Guitar: Simon "Si O" Ockenheinem (1981) Daryl "Sid" Fideski (1982) Graham "Robbo" Robertson (1982-1985) (played bass at first) (Witch Hunt) Justin Broadrick (July 1985-1987) (Fall of Because, Godflesh, Head of David, Jesu, Council Estate Electronics, Curse of the Golden Vampire, Final, God, Greymachine, Ice, J2, Krackhead, Scorn (Gbr), The Sidewinder, Solaris BC, Sweet Tooth, Tech Level 2, Techno Animal, White Static Demon, White Viper, Youpho) Frank Healy (1987) (Cerebral Fix, Benediction, Sacrilege) Bill Steer (1987-1989) (Carcass, Firebird, Gentlemans Pistols) Jesse Pintado (1989-2004) (Lock Up, Terrorizer, Brujeria) (R.I.P. July 12th 1969 - August 27th 2006, liver failure stemming from excessive drinking Bass: Nicholas "Nik Napalm" Bullen - also vocals (1981-1987) (Scorn (Gbr), Thatcher's Guts, Useless Eaters) Finbar Quinn (1982-1985) (Witch Hunt) Pete "Peanut" Shaw (September-November 1985) Jim Withley (1987) (Ripcord (Gbr), Drop Dead (Gbr), Doom (Gbr), Cracked Cop Skulls, Squandered, Dumbstruck, Prophecy Of Doom) Drums: Miles "Rat" Ratledge (1981-1986) (Anorexia, Aberration, Witch Hunt) Mick Harris (November 1985 - June 1991) (Defecation, Extreme Noise Terror, Unseen Terror, Anorexia, Pain Killer, Motherfuckers from Mars, Doom (Gbr), Scorn (Gbr), Drop Dead (Gbr), Martian Brain Squeeze) Discography Full Lengths: Scum (1987, Earache) From Enslavement to Obliteration (1988) Harmony Corruption (1990) Utopia Banished (1992) Fear, Emptiness, Despair (1994) Diatribes (1996) Inside the Torn Apart (1997) Words From the Exit Wound (1998) Enemy of the Music Business (2000) Order of the Leech (2002) Leaders Not Followers, Pt 2 (2004) The Code is Red...Long Live the Code (2005) Smear Campaign (2006) Time Waits For No Slave (2009) EP's, Singles, and others: The Peel Session EP (1987, Strange Fruit) The Curse (1988) The Peel Sessions 12'' Compilation (1989) Mentally Murdered (1989) Suffer the Children (1990) Mass Appeal Madness (1991) Malignant Trade (1992) The World Keeps Turning (1992) Nazi Punks Fuck Off (1993) Plague Rages (1994) More Than Meets the Eye (1994) Hung (1994) Greed Killing (1995) Leaders Not Followers (1999) Splits: Napalm Death / Electro Hippies Split (1989) Napalm Death / S.O.B. Split (1989) Napalm Death / John Zorn Split (1990) Napalm Death / At the Gates (1996) Napalm Death / Coalasce (1997) Napalm Death / The Haunted / Heaven Shall Burn - Tsunami Benefit CD (2005) Napalm Death / Nasum (2009) Live Recordings: Live EP (1989) Live Corruption (1993) Bootlegged in Japan (1999) The DVD (2001) Punishment in Capitals DVD (2003) Punishment in Capitals CD (2003) Demos: Halloween (1982) And, Like Sheep, We Have Gone Astray (1982) Kak (1983) Unpopular Yawns of Middle Class Warfare (1983) Hatred Surge (1985) Scum (1986) From Enslavement to Obliteration (1986)